


Soulmate

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: The years pass and the world remains grey.He sees one by one of his friends and coworkers pair up, slowly he is left behind. He still hopes, his mate is somewhere out there and he can wait.





	Soulmate

His world has always been grey.

The fact that he can’t see colors doesn’t bother him, he knows that finding his soulmate is hard. He or she could be anywhere in the world, they could be doing something dangerous at that very moment. Or the saddest alternative, his soulmate is gone. He tries not to think of that possibility, he would like to think that he will meet his destined one. He only has to have patience and luck. And so he does, he lives his life waiting for fate to make him cross paths with his soulmate. He lets hope bloom in his heart, he has his whole life ahead.

The years pass and the world remains grey.

He sees one by one of his friends and coworkers pair up, slowly he is left behind. He still hopes, his mate is somewhere out there and he can wait.

His curiosity gets the better of him and he finally asks his coworker Davits Draven about his meeting with his soulmate. The man stares at him, silently weighting his answer.

“It was in the movie theater, she dropped her wallet and we both reached at the same time. Our hands touched and suddenly, the world was full of color.” He replies, a smile softening his usually stern features. “Still seeing grey Cassian? You’ll get there, I’m sure.”

He says nothing, simply nods and accepts his words.

He goes out, dates here and there, always hoping that the next person is his mate. He always keeps his optimism, has too, the world is too cold and harsh and he’d like to believe that love is out there waiting for him somewhere.

Kay’s world has always been grey too but he doesn’t speak of his hope to Kay, he wouldn’t understand. Kay is far too cynical and jaded to understand his reasons; he would probably just call him a hopeful fool.

He hits the big 3-0 and his friends insist on taking out, a big celebration befitting the big milestone. He agrees, a he could welcome the distraction, besides, it’s been a while since has done some dancing. It’s been a while since he has allowed himself to be carefree if only for a night.

The bar they go to is not bad, only the name is terrible, who names a bar Yavin 4? But he can’t really complain, his friends are there with him, even Kay, who is usually a recluse. The music is not too loud that it doesn’t permit talking with his friends, the beer selection is a varied and he finds that he rather likes that. He dances with a couple of girls here and there, his world still grey.

It’s almost the end of the night for him, when he goes to the bathroom. Only to collide with the prettiest girl he’s ever seen and oh, colors every. Suddenly he finds that he can’t move, she doesn’t move either and she’s looking at him wide eye, he’s pretty sure surprise shows in his face too.

He wants to be smooth, say something suave, something nice, but all that comes out of his mouth is a high pitched ‘hi’ and he wants to kick himself. He finally meets his soulmate and now here he is, making a complete fool of himself. He hopes and prays she will not hold it against him. It seems not, because after what feels an eternity, she smiles softly at him and says hello back.

It seems to him that he should introduce himself, so he prays that his voice is steady. “Hello, I’m Cassian.”

“I’m Jyn, nice to finally meet you Cassian.” Her voice is velvet.

“Would you like to have a drink?” His voice is steady by some miracle.

“I’d love a drink,” her smile is now wider, “and I’d like to get to know you too.”

He nods, hesitates for a moment and then, when he decides he has nothing to loose, extends his hand. She looks down at his hand for a second, and then, her hand is in his. And it is soft and smooth and fits so perfectly inside his larger one.

Well, it seems that today was indeed his lucky day.


End file.
